the trees are alive
by psychoditz
Summary: Yes chicago, another AU in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Draco is a prince, Harry is...don't know what he is, but he basically get's sold to Draco by his uncle so his Uncle doesn't have to pay some heavy debts he owes Draco...crappy summary, but r
1. Chapter 1

Title: undecided

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Harry Potter, so don't even try to sue me, I have no job, no source of income, and any money in the bank is for college. So if you don't like the story, go ahead and flame me, I'll laugh and insult your pathetic words.

Summary: I have no idea where this is going, it hit me like a dump truck, but it is most likely, an AU.

Draco sat back and shook his head, as drops of water slicked his hair against his head. The young heir frowned and then looked down at his hand, using his other to softly trace the runes carved into the long thin sword he held in his hands. His silver eyes were focused on the small mansion that sat in the middle of an estate, where hundreds of plants surrounded it, and ivy trailed along the sides to windows to dirty windows at the attic. Draco sighed and turned towards his small group. "Come on, we can't hide on this hill all the time, best go see the lords and lady of this place." He said the last bit sarcastically, making his men laugh and then nudged his horse, picked up the forest green dyed leather and slowly, very slowly made his way down to the mansion. "After all, as soon as I get what we came for, we can leave." He looked at the mansion. "And I have a feeling I'm going to really want to leave."

Harry settled down by one of the small windows in the attic, the only area in the house that the his so called 'family' refused to go to. He looked out towards the hills that marked the edge of the estate, and edge of the kingdom, to see a group of people coming down the rocky terrain. The teen shrugged and turned back to the matter he had originally sat down for, not caring about the group.

Draco jumped from his horse "Blaise, take care of my horse." His captain of the guard nodded.

"Of course my lord." He smirked "Good luck, don't kill anyone." Draco rolled his eyes skyward.

"If only I could." He stepped up to the door and knocked. Only a moment later, the door was pulled open by a small brunette with her head bowed down. "Is the lord of this…home here?" The girl softly nodded, her ponytail bobbing gently.

"Yes, I'll let him know…" She trailed off. Draco quickly caught on.

"Lord Malfoy." The girl nodded quickly

"I'll let him know you are here Lord Malfoy." She looked at him for the first time. "Oh my! I had no idea it was raining! Please, come inside, do you have anyone with you?" She shook her head and ushered the young lord in. "Of course you do, in, in, come on, and horses as well I'd suppose." She quickly took Draco's cloak. "Dobby!" An emancipated looking old man appeared. "Go see to Lord Malfoy's men and horses, get them something warm to eat and drink and settle them by the fire. Tell those annoying stable boys they'd better take good care of the horses too, dry them and get them into the stable, oh, and feed them." She handed Draco a large blanket. "and you sir, let's get you to the sitting room." Draco shook his head.

"I'd far prefer the kitchen if you don't mind, I'm sure it'd be far warmer than the sitting room, no offense." She shook her head.

"Oh, none taken, the sitting room does get cold if the fire hasn't been stoked, and knowing those stupid, boy obsessed maids the lords hire, it hasn't!" She shook her head and looked back at Draco, "I'm so sorry my lord, I tend to go off on rants about the idiots my lords and lady hires, I swear they're going to run this place into the ground, why I remember back when the old lord, oh look! The kitchen!" She ushered Draco in. "Terribly sorry that I have to go, but I need to make sure that the others are doing their job." Draco grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name, so I know who to ask for."

"Hermione, Lord. If I'm not available, ask for anyone in the kitchen, or Dobby. Their really the only reliable servants here." She smiled at him and Draco nodded, before turning and walking into the kitchen, the blanket now damp from the water that had clung to his clothes and body. A large red haired woman looked up from where Draco could see his men were. She quickly walked over.

"You must be lord Malfoy, well come on, sit down." She ushered him over to the fireplace, taking the blanket from him and putting a dry blanket on him. Then he watched amused as she shoved a loaf of bread with stew poured into the center into his hands. "Now eat up, I want all of that eaten. And I'll go get you some nice tea." She scurried off and out of sight.

Draco dipped his spoon into the stew and took a bite. He smiled as a comfortable warmth spread through him. Someone in the household was obviously a magic user. He looked up at the fire. "Have you found anything out yet Blaise?" He paused "Besides that you think that brunette is cute." Blaise shook his head.

"No, nothing except that." His friend's expression grew goofy. Draco sighed before taking another mouthful of stew and settled into the chair.

Harry crept into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of six or so men. The slim teenager quickly moved to the shadows and walked to Mrs. Weasley. "Ma'am, who're they?" He pulled at her sleeve. The woman quickly turned towards Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't notice you, yes, their from the country Salazar, here to talk to your uncle. Here, take this and go back on upstairs before your uncle sees you, you know what he'll do if he sees you down here with such important people around." She pushed the same food into Harry's hands that she had given to Draco. "And if you don't eat it all young man, why I'll." She trailed off and then turned him around and gently smacked his head "go on now." Harry laughed and quickly slipped out of the room.

Draco turned as soon as he heard childish laughter from a corner of the kitchen but saw nothing. He shook his head and then watched as the door was thrust open and a large, whale-like man stormed in. He quickly walked up to Draco. "I'm so sorry Lord Malfoy, if I'd known you were here sooner." Draco inwardly rolled his eyes at the fat lard's behavior before cutting him off.

"I asked to be brought here so I could be with my men." He set the empty bread bowl down on a vacant stool. "You must be Sir Dursley." The man huffed with self importance.

"Yes, I am. Now, I'm sure you'd like to see _him_." Draco nodded, his eyes glowing with impatience "But the boy's run away." Inner Draco exploded with anger.

"Really now." His voice cut into Vernon's nervous laughter. "I thought you said you'd be keeping a sharp eye on him."

"Yes, well, you see, it's quite a funny story." Draco narrowed his eyes. "But I'm sure that you'd like to get a good night's rest in."

"Yes, and then we'll be leaving in the morning." Draco walked right by Dursley, his group of soldiers following him.

Harry slipped out into the early morning light and quietly walked to his part of the garden, carrying several plants. He knelt in the dirt and started to dig holes in the small garden plot.

Draco scowled as they started to trot out. All of his men could sense the young lords anger and stayed away from him. They were nearly to the gate that would take them out of the place he was already starting to consider 'hell' when he noticed a small figure bent over a garden plot. He quickly brought his horse to a stop and called down to the small person who had obviously not noticed him yet. "You!" the boy continued to carefully dig out a hole in the ground "You! You!" Draco got off of his horse and walked over to the figure, he flicked him upside the head. Startled, they jerked back and stared at Draco in surprise.

"Who are you!" As soon as Harry said this, he knew he was screwed, the guy was obviously a rich lord, far more rich than his uncle. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there was anyone out this early…" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost noon." He watched Harry flush.

Harry ducked his head down "Oh, um, sorry, well, how can I help you?" He raised his head slightly and looked at Draco through his bangs.

"Have you seen a boy named Harry Potter, I was told he ran away a few nights ago." Large green eyes flew up in surprise.

"Ran away? What the damned demon that came into my uncles mind and possessed him to say that kind of bullshit about me! Why the hell would I run away, there isn't any living soul for ten miles at least! You'd be a daft retarded idiot to run off in these parts, and it's not like I would know what do! That moron is going to get himself killed one of these days!" Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Your Harry Potter!" The boy smiled at him shyly.

"Yes, I'd shake your hand or whatever custom you go by, but I'm muddy, and your wearing rather nice clothes." Draco stared at him in stunned shock. "Ah no, what social blunder did I do that I didn't realize I did now! I knew I should have stayed in the attic." Harry flopped to sit on the ground, and sighed heavily. Draco regained his vocal cords.

"Your Harry Potter…The son of the legendary Lord Potter and Lady Lillian." Harry nodded.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Draco glared at him.

"Your uncle promised you to me, but he'd made up some sort of rubbish about you running away." Draco growled at Harry and grabbed his arm. "Now come on, your uncle must have some sort of scam going on, and I'm going to stop it by taking you with me." Harry jerked his arm away.

"What the hell are you talking about! My uncle never said anything to me about being promised to anyone! Least of all you! And I don't even know who you are! I've been in the attic for the past month nursing all the damn plants that my so-called family somehow managed to almost kill, despite the vast amounts of rain!" He stomped his foot rather childishly. "So if your going to take me wherever your going, could you at least explain to me what's going on!" He breathed deeply and looked up at Draco. "Please."

Please review! Pretty please! It's 2:10 and the longest chapter I've ever done for anything pretty much. Please please please please

Draco: Just review or she'll go on until you do.

Harry: Oh come on, she's not…she had coffee didn't she.

Draco: Yes she did Potter, now you see why I'm using a walkie talkie

Me: Oh come on, I just ate one thing of peeps, and a chocolate bunny, and chocolate, and cheesecake

Harry: I am so running away now…bye! Draco, joining you in hiding.


	2. This is the second chapter MWHAHAHAHAHA

Yay! second chapter is finally done! so sorry that I haven't posted for awhile, but i had an AP exam, SAT, and now I'm doing the SOLs for my school :( I hate them, but i finally got it up!

On with the story!

oh yea, I own NOTHING to do with Harry Potter except any origional ideas that I may write/use that I come up with. Don't try to sue me, i've got nothing.

I'm not going to rewrite the summary, you should have already read the first chappy and gotten it.

but,

Decided pairings with be

Hermione/Blaise

Ginny/Theodore

Other pairing ideas are welcome

* * *

Draco stormed into Vernon's study. "You piece of ill-begotten trash! How dare you! You lying tub of lard!" He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Vernon, smiling maliciously as the runes on the sword started to glow a light blue and cover the double-edged blade. Vernon gulped and scooted away from the desk. 

"What, whatever are you talking about?" The lard gulped. Draco smirked.

"You told me that the boy you'd give me since you didn't have that money I lent you had run away, but, as we headed out, do you know who I met." Draco paused to use his free hand to wave a person in. "Harry Potter, transplanting several lovely little herbs and not knowing that he had run away a few days ago." Harry smiled and waved at his uncle as he walked in. "Now isn't that interesting." Vernon looked around.

"Well, see, Get away from him boy! He's evil!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that what you said about those nuns when I was seven? Thanks Uncle, but I think that if he's evil, I'm safer with him." Draco smirked. "Oh, and Uncle, I've gotten my things already, and I think a few of the servants are accompying me, after all, you do owe and awful lot, have fun paying the rest!" Vernon sputtered.

"Our agreement!" Draco smiled and then pulled his sword away, put the now non glowy sword back into its sheath and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"The agreement is considered void and null since you tried to cheat. You owe all the money and I get to take your nephew. Wonderful world, hm?" He laughed and then walked out with Harry behind him. Blaise grinned at his friend.

"I take it the fat lard peed his pants?" Draco smirked and the darker haired teen laughed "Damn! Wish I could have seen that! Well, guess I'll have to content myself with the story and get on with life. Are we going now? I really want to get back to the city." He walked off down the hall. Harry turned towards Draco and then picked up the bags he'd set against the door and the coat.

"Well, are we going? I can guarantee your going to have at least four people waiting besides your men waiting for us at the gate." He started towards the entrance of the mansion. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Harry grinned.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley I know wants to kill Dursley, so she'll definitely be coming, then there's her daughter Ginny, Dobby, he's like an ancient uncle to me, Hermione definitely, if only because she's be smitten with your friend Blaise, oh, wait, that's all of them." Harry shrugged. "And I'm willingly going too!" he smiled. "Well, come on!" Draco quickly walked towards the entrance.

Harry looked over towards Draco. The taller light-haired male was at the lead with a neutral expression upon his face. Harry led his horse up to Draco. "How long are we going to be traveling?" Draco looked over at him.

"Hm, oh, a few days, and then we'll be at my fathers country home, we'll rest there and then travel for about a week to the city." Harry nodded and then looked back.

"Draco, what's going to happen to us? I mean, why are you letting us come with you." Harry looked down and bit his lip. "It's not like we're anything special really, we're just a bunch of servants." Draco shrugged.

"Well, I've thought about that. My younger brother needs a new nanny for one, his old tried to kill him, and Mrs. Weasley seems like she'd be the perfect nanny for him. My father needs a new personal servant, Blaise likes Hermione, from what I've seen of Theodore, he's also be smitten with Ginny, and you…to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what sort of job your going to get." Harry looked at the sky.

"Oh, so, why did you come here then? For real." Draco looked over at him.

"Dursley owed me, whether he was going to pay in gold or flesh, he was going to pay me."

"Oh." Draco looked over at Harry who had turned away.

"But don't worry; I'm not going to abandon you or anything." He reached out and grabbed Harry's arm in the small space between their horses. "You can come with us to the city, I'll find a job for you, I promise." Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks, no ones ever said something like that before." Harry smiled sweetly at Draco "I really appreciate it." Draco nodded and then let go of his arm. "So, how much farther to this country home?"

"Two days until we reach a river, cross that and then another day to reach the house if we go my way, two weeks following the road." Harry's eyes widened.

"We're going off the road!" Draco nodded.

"We're in Salazar now, I know the terrain, and the road is mainly so we don't have to put up with idiot like Dursley for awhile." Harry snorted.

"Damn, wish you could have built a road like up to my old room. That would have made life so much nicer." Draco chuckled. "What! It would have!" Draco shook his head.

"You're a very weird person Harry Potter, are you sure you're not mentally retarded?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Bastard, no, I'm not mentally retarded, although I am pretty weird." Draco snickered "but you tell anyone, I'll choke you within an inch of your life…so, uh, there!" Harry nodded firmly. "End of that argument!"

"Whatever you say whatever you say." Draco laughed and trotted off.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco.

Harry rolled over in the small tent and then sat up. The trees were alive as wind blew through the leaves, a soft urging in their motions. The boy slowly got up and left the tent as though to go to the latrine towards the south end of the camp. He then walked back towards his tent, and rubbed an eye after pulling a hand through his hair. He stumbled over a root and landed on his knees. "Ow!" He cried out in pain. Within a second, several lanterns were lit and the camp was awake. Draco quickly appeared, clad in black pants and nothing else.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco bent down and quickly looked at Harry's now blood covered knee. His eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"It's not that bad, really!" Harry smiled at him and pulled at Draco's wrist. "Really Draco, I just need some help up, water and bandages, I tend to bleed when I get a cut, I'm not in danger of dying." Draco shook his head.

"Oh, I can't be worried about you?" Harry snickered and then as soon as Draco had finished tying the last bandage, he tackled him in a hug and pressed his mouth to Draco's ear.

"There's someone or thing in the trees." Draco slightly nodded.

"I'll take your word for it, but your going to tell me afterwards how you know." Draco stood and in a louder voice addressed the rest of the group. "It's alright, Harry was hurt on his way from the latrine, I'm going to help him to bed." Everyone nodded and went back to their tents. Draco pulled Harry up and helped him to his tent. "Now what was that about?" Harry settled down on his mat and undid his bandages before retying the bandages after applying a cream he pulled from his pack.

"I felt something, well, wrong in the air, and it just felt like it didn't belong, and the last time I felt like that Mrs. Weasley's son Ron died." He pulled at his blankets fraying edge. "and then I felt it again right before her sons Fred and George were taken by mercenaries." Harry yawned "I didn't want anything to happen to any of you." Harry's eyes started to close. "I didn't" Draco grabbed him right before he hit the ground, as a light snore a moment later assured Draco that Harry had just fallen asleep. Draco sighed and pulled the blankets back so he could settle Harry into his blankets.

"Harry Potter, you are perhaps the strangest person I've ever come across." Draco sighed and sat back before ducking out of Harry's tent so he could go back to his own.

Yay! you read it! please review now! puppy dog eyes. My muses decided to take a vacation, so I'm going to give you the choice.

should Harry be paired with Draco or should it just be a brotherly sort of thing, should it be brotherly to slash, or give me your own idea and if I like it, I'll use it, or put it in the end of the third chappy so others can vote :D!

Btw: you want to look at reviews, i'm setting up a website where you can go to see them, but it isn't ready, but until then, thanks to

celestialuna, Rono Nathaniel Sair, Elektra107, myniephoenix, DestinyEntwinements, wolfawaken, Drake Cullen, Sumiko1, and the two anonymous reviewers, the people who reviewed.


	3. theres some fluff in here, crap

I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but I was at my grandparents' for my cousins wedding, and it wouldn't let me load the chapter before I left!

disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would have a laptop and/or a computer that runs a hell of a lot faster

btw, I have a website now, you can find review replies on there,

www . freewebs . com / innocentdamphyr /

The same thingy is at the bottom .

* * *

Harry glared at Draco as he tried to pull the smaller black haired boy down the bank of a rather large river. "I refuse to cross that death trap!" Draco stumbled when Harry wrenched his wrist from Draco's larger hand and turned to stare at Harry as he yelled out in frustration. "I refuse to!"

"Why! It's just a river Harry, it's not going to kill you!" Harry crossed his arms and tried to stare menacingly at Draco.

"I am not going anywhere near that river, if I have to stay here for the rest of my life, I will, but I am not going near that…that, that thing of doom!" He paused to look at Draco who was starting to look very annoyed "Draco? Uh, why are you looking annoyed?" Harry started to edge backwards "Draco, are, you okay?" His foot pointed as Draco suddenly started to advance slowly towards him. "Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't stop. Harry eeped and in a quick twist, suddenly pivoted and took off.

"Harry get back here!" Draco took off after the shorter boy, his long legs allowing him to easily catch up to Harry, who, when he looked back over his shoulder, tripped on a root and hit the ground. Draco raced over to him and knelt down. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. Harry scowled. "What?"

"Go away!"

Draco looked at him incredulously. "What! Harry, what is your problem today!" Harry scowled and pushed at Draco's hands as he tried to take a look at Harry's ankle. "It might be sprained." Draco sighed, then shrugged his shoulders "Oh well." He grabbed Harry's arms and legs and easily lifted him up like a bride, before standing and walking down the bank again with Harry in his arms. Harry pouted and hit at Draco's arms.

"Let me down Draco!" He attempted to growl menacingly, but all it did was make Draco chuckle.

"You sound like a kitten when you do that." He looked down at Harry "would you like some milk?"

Harry punched his arm. "Hell no!" Then he saw what they were coming up to "Oh Hell No!" He shrieked, before Draco tossed him into a pile of blankets on a large boat as the rest of the group looked on amused. Draco climbed into the boat and motioned to his soldiers who started to row across the river. "I'm not going to talk to you!" Harry muttered before pulling off his shoe to look at his ankle, experimentally poking it and wincing. Draco snickered.

"Real smart Harry." Harry scowled and threw a rock at Draco. "Ow!" He sat next to Hermione. "What the hell is his problem." He griped before turning to look at Harry.

"Harry can't swim." Hermione snickered. Draco turned towards her, his eyes wide.

"What!" He exclaimed, before lowering his voice "What do you mean he can't swim!" Hermione smirked and looked back at her friend before looking at harry.

"When he was about seven he fell into the pond in the gardens, he almost drowned and gained a phobia of anything larger than a tub of water. He still refuses to learn to swim." Draco groaned and his head fell into his hands.

"He probably hates me now!" Draco turned to look out of the boat. "I feel horrible now!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't feel horrible, Harry won't hate you, he doesn't even hate his relatives, he heavily dislikes them, but he doesn't hate them. He's like, incapable of hate or something. Don't worry, you'll be back in his good graces in a few days, and then you can keep on trying to get his attention and woo him. Draco's jaw dropped as he stared at her "It's pretty obvious you like him, tip, he's as oblivious as they come when it comes to someone who likes him showing they like him that way. That's actually how Ginny realized Harry's gay." She smiled at Draco "Yes, he's gay, She gave him little presents for years, poetry and stuff, until finally she told him she liked him and he told her he doesn't like girls that way." Hermione laughed. "But she got over her crush and instead acts like his sister now." Draco looked at Harry.

"So I have a chance?" He said cautiously.

Hermione nodded exasperatedly "Yes Draco, you have a chance." She turned towards Ginny who had watched the entire conversation with amusement glittering in her eyes. "Men are so incompetent and imbecilic. They can't get a single idea from an entire conversation!" Draco scowled at the two girls.

"Hey!" He swatted good-naturedly at Hermione. "I can too get ideas from a conversation!" Hermione laughed at him and tapped him on the head. "Hey! That hurt." He scowled at the two laughing girls and then at his men who were chuckling at him. "All of you! Knock it off!" They snickered but quit for the most part, concentrating on keeping the horses calm again instead. Draco turned to look at Harry, surprised when he saw the younger boy no longer sitting on the blankets. Instead he had curled up and fallen asleep, his long hair draped over his shoulder. Draco smiled and carefully moved over to pull a blanket over Harry's small form, his hand gently caressing Harry's hair as he slept.

Harry turned to look at Draco sleepily, his eyes still half closed as he woke up from his nap. "Are we off the boat?" He asked confusedly. Draco nodded.

"We've been off, I didn't want to wake you so I just put you on my horse with me." Harry nodded and then settled back against Draco's chest, one of his hands moving to grab Draco's tunic. His eyes quickly closed and his breath evened out of he slept again. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. Blaise came up with Hermione on a horse beside him and the two smirked at Draco and cooed at him. "Shut up you two! You'll wake Harry, and why is Hermione in your breeches Blaise." Draco stated hotly. Hermione smirked.

"Have you ever ridden in a dress, frightfully annoying." Draco looked at Blaise.

"You didn't…" Blaise smirked "I'm going to kill you." Draco muttered and trotted his horse back to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "How's the ride, not too bad?" Ginny smirked and lifted up her skirt to reveal trousers.

"I've been riding for years with Harry, sometimes even to the next town to get certain supplies for Mother."

"Child-birthing is worse than riding a horse for days on end. And I am not some fat old wealthy woman who needs to be treated like a princess because she can't handle something." Draco smirked and stayed with them, Harry still asleep in his arms. "And how's Harry, still asleep is he?" Draco nodded. "Poor dear, must be exhausted to be sleeping this much, usually he's right as rain, must have caught a cold or something." Draco nodded.

"He might have, When we get to the lodge I'll have the Doctor look at him." Draco repositioned Harry as he elbow started to dig into his chest. "I'll only be another day or so until we arrive there." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Good, the Dursley's hated spending any money on the poor lad, even for a doctor." Draco scowled.

"The idiots, Harry was family and they treated him like trash, They should be hung for that. In Salazar they would have been." Ginny smiled happily.

"I'd love to see that day!" She said dreamily. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Stop wishing death upon those idiots, it's better to concentrate on things that can happen or will happen darling."

"But mother, eventually they will die, and they could die horrible, excruciatingly painful deaths!" Draco smiled at her.

"I have to introduce you to a friend of mine, she's going to love talking to you. Both of you like to wish pain on people. The courts are doomed." Ginny laughed and swatted at Draco.

"Ass." She yelped when her mother swatted her upside the head at her language.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap young lady." Ginny pouted.

"But mama! He is an...he is a donkey!" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Just hush up Ginny, honestly, that kind of behavior is not very lady-like, you know I hate it when you curse, it's like your emulating your brothers all over again, before Bill and Charlie left to go live in the city with your cousin." Draco smiled at the older woman.

"It's alright, I've seen princesses with far worse mouths than Ginny." Mrs. Weasley groaned.

"Don't encourage her my lord! That's just going to give her far more ideas!" Ginny scowled.

"Mama! I'm not that bad!" Molly glared at her daughter.

"Not that bad! Ginny! You caused Harry, Hermione and yourself to all break your arms when the three of you jumped off the stable roof!" Ginny huffed.

"We were seven Mama!"

"Then you did the same thing last year!" Draco smirked and looked up at the sky. He held out a hand.

"Everyone, let's stop here for the night, looks like it's going to rain!" The group stopped and quickly set up camp, Draco looked at the still sleeping Harry and smiled, before settling him in his tent, as Harry's hadn't been set up.

Me: Okay, This chapter is done with! Sorry I haven't updated, first couple of weeks of summer I'm very lethargic, its' nice.

Harry: yeah, sure, your up until 2 or 3 am and then sleep till noon.

Draco: yeah, very nice.

Me: Shut up! Or else I'll keep you from even kissing Harry for many, many, very many chapters!

Draco: I'll behave! pouts

Me: Smirks I am so powerful.

-such boredom holds me captive. Lol

Oh, and if you want review replies, go to my website…be smart and take out the spaces, it'll also be in my profile.

www . freewebs . com / innocentdamphyr /


	4. note

I'm really sorry, but I cannot think of anything to do with Trees are Alive, so I'm putting it on hiatus for a while until I can think up more of a plot. So until then, I'm really sorry, but I hope you keep an eye on any other stories I can think up and for this one until I can manage to get a plot done for it.


End file.
